


same book but different pages

by Mitzuna



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitzuna/pseuds/Mitzuna
Summary: Submission for KH 2019 Gift Exchange





	same book but different pages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonkaloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkaloo/gifts).



When you read a good book you gain knowledge previously unknown. The book itself remains unchanged.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :)


End file.
